


_____的恶作剧（空白处请读者自行体会）

by Endless (Rainychung)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 与Lofter@妮妮的反应堆 合写的作品警告：蟑螂君出没请各位看官自备拖鞋和杀虫剂





	_____的恶作剧（空白处请读者自行体会）

**Author's Note:**

> 与Lofter@妮妮的反应堆 合写的作品
> 
> 警告：蟑螂君出没请各位看官自备拖鞋和杀虫剂

01

在买下那盒被装饰的富有童心的甜甜圈盒前，即使是自封为未来学家的Tony也没能料到会在未来三小时后发生的惨剧

——Tony Stark，aka Iron Man，即将面对被他定义为一生中所遭遇到的，最为可怕的敌人。

02

“乖女孩，记得和daddy报告时间。”坐在沙发上，Tony谨慎地对Friday下达了指令。

“You know，告诉我他什么时候会回来。”他说着拍了拍桌台上有些沉重的盒子，“这可是我专程去买的，可不能连一眼都没看就没了。”

想起上一次整个纽约的甜甜圈都突然消失不见的事件，Tony忍不住翻了一个大大的白眼。

讨厌的魔法，讨厌的Stephen，他不过是偷吃了几个而已。

Tony·我永远是对的·Stark选择性的忘记了当时他几天几夜没进食，一出实验室就溜入厨房把手伸进甜甜圈盒里的罪行。

当场捉住科学家半夜作案的奇异博士冷笑着当着小胡子男人的面，不顾他的哀嚎，用魔法将甜食劈了个四分五裂，几乎变成了粉末。

那一个叫死得悲惨，死得无辜。

心疼的Tony气到立刻喊Friday下订单，一定要订几千个甜甜圈。然而几分钟后，天花板却传来纽约所有卖甜甜圈的甜品店都没货了的坏消息。

瞬间反应过来的Tony难以置信的看着手上还流转着魔法光芒的Stephen，整个人都委屈极了。然后被不为所动的被博士扛着去睡觉。撒泼打滚统统没用。

一个星期后，作为那种典型的好了伤疤忘了痛的人，他哼着小曲心情愉快地起身去给自己泡了一杯咖啡。

难得放松的钢铁侠并没有注意到桌上的盒子微不可见的摇动了一下。

03

“Boss，预计距离Dr. Strange的回归还有两小时二十三分。”Friday忠实地执行着命令，提醒着还在慢悠悠享受咖啡的制造者。

显而易见，整栋大厦内除了它的主人外没有任何人，不然复仇者们是绝对不允许钢铁侠一人独吞一整盒的限量版甜甜圈。

“放心吧girl，我们还有很多时间。”Tony惬意地眯了眯眼，温暖的午后阳光洒满了宽敞房间。

难得平静的时光。

没有任务，没有反派，没有战斗。

柔软暖和的沙发让他的思维变得有些迟钝，但他并没有忘记桌上那盒装满了惊喜和甜蜜的盒子。

04

终于肯将自己的翘臀从沙发里挪出来的Tony将手伸向甜甜圈盒——

“操！什——操！！！”

巨大的褐色昆虫疯狂地扇着翅膀围绕着Tony发出“噗噗噗——”的声音最终落在了他的鼻子上。被丑陋的小家伙惊得浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩的Tony本能地拍掉了它却没想到对方在落到桌面上又一次锲而不舍欸发起进攻。

“盔甲！快Friday！”Tony不愿承认自己现在就像个正在尖叫的女高中生一样丢脸，可是去他妈的你试试看被蟑螂扑到鼻子上还差点把它吞进嘴巴里去啊！

“Boss，你先冷静，离开那——”

“你看不到它正在追着我吗！”Tony说话时已经跳着远离了桌子然而那只巨大的昆虫却依然穷追不舍。

“盔甲！快！”Tony一边躲避着蟑螂的身影以防它飞进自己嘴里一边叫道，这时金红色的盔甲部件终于从楼梯口现身，得到救赎的Tony连忙朝它跑了过去。

面罩合上的一瞬间出现在眼前的蓝光荧幕让Tony感到了一阵安心，他张着嘴微喘着气缓慢地平复心跳，正准备让Friday锁定蟑螂的身影并消灭它的时候，他的后背突然传来了一阵令人毛骨悚然的蠕动感和瘙痒……

不——

“Boss，检测到盔甲里有异物——”

“解体！！！！”Tony大叫着从迅速敞开的盔甲里跑了出来，各式各样变调的脏话在瞬间充斥了整个宽敞的客厅。伟大的钢铁侠嘶哑着喉咙一边拍打着自己的后背，一边狼狈地往前冲，结果不小心被自己过于凌乱的脚步绊了一下有些失稳地朝楼梯口扑了过去——

05

从传送门里出来的Stephen在看到红着眼睛朝自己扑过来的Tony时毫不犹豫地张开双手抱住了他，却没料到对方像是被什么怪物抓到了一般奋力地挣扎了起来，感到有些不满的Stephen皱了皱眉，默默地收紧了手臂圈住Tony的腰，问：

“你怎么了？”

“放手！蟑螂！有只蟑螂在我的背上！”Tony近乎撕心裂肺地叫道，像是巴不得一脚把淡定的Stephen踹倒太平洋里的样子。

“你说那只？”Stephen依旧冷静地挑了挑眉，指着不远处躺在地上一动不动的褐色昆虫道。

Tony猛地回头看向地板，然后瞬间脱力软了下来紧接着又猛地推开了Stephen。本以为Tony已经放弃挣扎的Stephen一下子没有防备，被推得往后踉跄了一小步。而待他站定时，Tony已经把身上的衣服脱了下来扔到蟑螂的尸体上并命令Friday把它们拿去人道毁灭。

Stephen看着Tony身上还没消散的鸡皮疙瘩挑了挑眉，心里一下起了玩心，便缓慢地朝他走过去贴在他的耳边低语道：

“你知道吗，如果你在大厦里发现了一只蟑螂，就意味着这里已经藏了千千万万只蟑螂了。”

“Stephen Strange！！！！”Tony举起手反手就要给Stephen一拳却只是被对方抓住胳膊扭转了身子。

“它们无处不在。”

“闭嘴！”Tony抬起腿想去踹Stephen，却被那张该死的红色斗篷缠住脚弄得差点直接摔在地上。

Stephen勾着一抹不明显的笑搂住Tony下塌的腰把他重新抱进怀里，然后恶意地抚弄着他凹陷的背脊，继续道：

“那些幼虫说不定就藏在你的床单和被子上”

Tony瞪着眼睛打了个寒颤，Stephen游走在他背上的手激起了他一阵恐惧，哽在喉咙的尖叫声更是弄得他全身发麻。

“每天晚上，它们都会——”

“闭嘴！操你的！闭嘴！！”Tony忍无可忍地骂道，红肿的眼睛眼看竟真的快要哭出来了。

“Tony——”

“闭嘴！你再说就给我滚！”

知道事情有点闹大了的Stephen连忙收起了玩笑话，他用力地抱住怀里发抖的人安抚性地亲了亲他的额头，但Tony显然还沉浸在致命的恐惧中无法自拔。

“我只是开玩笑的，这只蟑螂是在盒子里就说明是你从外面带进来的，大厦里有Friday在怎么可能有蟑螂。”

“我不管，消毒，我要对这栋楼全面消毒！”Tony几乎是咬着Stephen的衣服狠狠道。

“如果你坚持——”Stephen扁了扁嘴拍拍Tony的头发道。

“但我得先去洗个澡——放开我！”Tony说着用力推开了Stephen显然是还没忘记这家伙刚刚那些故意吓他的话，但他忘了自己的腿还被斗篷缠着，因此这么一动，他就不可避免地整个人摔在了地面上。

Stephen吓了一跳伸手就要去抓Tony可终究是晚了一步，屁股和地面撞击发出的响声让两人都下意识地皱起了脸，只不过一个是真疼的一个是心疼的。

Tony倒吸了一口冷气揉了揉自己麻木的屁股，狠狠地瞪了一眼畏畏缩缩地松开他脚踝的斗篷然后拍开了Stephen伸过来的手自己爬了起来。

“你没事吧？”

“我现在很好！”

“就跟你说了别吃那么多甜甜圈。”

“所以这还是我的错咯！？”Tony瞪着眼睛怒道，但突然，他的眼睛不自然地眨了一下，脸上的神情也逐渐从愤怒转变成考究。

“你知道我要吃甜甜圈？”

Stephen心里咯噔了一下，但表面还是一脸平静道：“桌子上有个盒子。”

“你刚刚还说蟑螂是从盒子里出来的，你怎么知道它是从盒子里出来的？”

“我——”

“Stephen Strange！你！这是你——”

“那不是蟑螂！”Stephen打断道，“那只是巧克力。”

“你！”

“我没料到你反应会这么大，我道歉，这是我的错。”

“我操你的！我，操你！操——”

嘶，疼，真疼。Stephen皱着眉承受着Tony愤怒的啃咬，但依然不退不让地亲吻吮吸着他的嘴唇。他用自己的体温和爱抚驱赶团积在Tony身上的恐惧和不适，然后用传送门把他们直接送进浴室。

“对不起，我郑重地向你道歉。”

“滚，不接受！”

“至少让我补偿你？”

“我说了滚！妈的，拿开你的斗篷——唔——住手——”

“抱歉Tony，我真的，很对不起。”

“操你的……操……妈的，再有下次……我他妈就……像踩死蟑螂那样踩死你！”

Stephen轻笑了一声，拉起被热水泡得全身泛红的Tony亲了一口，然后把他用力地揉进自己怀里。

“你不再偷吃甜甜圈，就不会有下次，我保证。”

Tony用鼻子哼了一声，张嘴就在Stephen的肩膀上咬出了一个牙印。

完。


End file.
